This invention relates to epoxysilanes, their manufacture, curable compositions containing epoxysilanes and applications of epoxysilanes.
Known epoxysilanes such as 3-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane find use, inter alia, as adhesion promoters, coatings and crosslinkers. Many of these and other uses of epoxysilanes would stand to benefit from higher adhesive strengths, better environmental resistance and more controllable cure times. Independently controlling the reactivity of the epoxy and hydrolyzable silyl groups and polarity of a curable epoxysilane are believed to be key to obtaining these desirable end-use characteristics. Known epoxysilane compounds often do not have the desired reactivity or adherence to substrates. Therefore, a need exists for epoxysilanes with controllable reactivity and better adhesion properties than the known epoxysilanes.
While numerous epoxysilane compounds are known, heretofore there appears to have been no epoxysilane possessing both epoxy and silyl functionalities and containing at least one carbonyl linkage bonded to heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, sulfur, and nitrogen with at least one such heteroatom being nitrogen. It has now been discovered that providing an epoxysilane with at least one such carbonyl linkage results in improvement of one or more of its properties such as those aforementioned.